


Night at the Lanes

by FloralFinisher



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bowling Alleys, F/M, I tried to make it cute omfg, Post-Uncharted 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: While working with Sam, he brings you into town to go bowling on some downtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had some free time to put out this little thing. I’ve been playing too much video games lately, omg.

“Bowling? I haven’t done this in years.” you sigh, following the eldest Drake into the building. You could already hear the sounds of balls rolling down the lanes and crashing into the pins before you even got inside.

“Just like I remember it, this place hasn’t changed much.” Sam states while opening the door for you.

“You used to bowl?”

“Eh, not really. Wasn’t very good at it.” he admits.

“Let me guess: you used to sleaze around the lanes with other boys trying to pick up chicks in the arcade?”

Sam nods, “Yeah, I _did_ meet Crystal here.” He chuckles a bit when you roll your eyes.

“Good, I can kick your ass in front of all these kids and old people on the lanes now.” You smirk at him, heading toward the desk to rent shoes and a lane.

“I’m not gonna go easy on you.” Sam teases, grabbing his shoes and walking with you towards the lane closet to the wall on the other side of the building. “No gutter bumpers.”

“Bumpers? I don’t need them.” you laugh.

“Ladies first.” Sam says, sitting down in the chair across from you.

Your grab the neon-blue colored ball, taking a moment to compose yourself before throwing the ball. It picked up speed down the lane, smashing into the pins and knocking them all over.

“Strike already? Shit, I guess you’re giving me no quarter.” Sam laughs, getting up to take his turn.

“Exactly Sam, _no mercy_.” You grin, stretching your legs and arms while waiting for him to bowl.

After fifteen minutes you were both tied, and you planned to bowl another strike to win the game. You threw the ball the best you could as it sped down the lane, however it started to move left and soon went into the gutter.

“ _Shiiiit_.” you growl, knowing Sam was going to celebrate behind you. A little crowd had gathered during the last few minutes of the game, and they heaved a sigh of a disappointment before dispersing.

Sam came up next to you, putting an arm around your shoulders. “Hey, you did good. I’m impressed.” He was ready to leave, and you changed out of the bowling shoes, taking them back up to the counter.

“How about we go out for ice cream? There has to be a place open this late.” Sam says.

You smile, letting him put his arm around you again while leaving.


End file.
